Kyôka (Fairy Tail)
|-|With mask= |-|Without mask= |-|Etherious Form= Summary Kyôka (キョウカ Kyōka) was an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros, and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. Kyôka is determined and tenacious. She will go to great lengths to make sure her guild's objectives are met. Like many Dark Mages, she has a very sadistic side to her. When Erza repeatedly exclaims that she doesn't know where Jellal is, Kyôka continues to torture her, determined to find Jellal's location while enjoying the sight of agony inflicted at the same time. She also acts before thinking. Just by hearing that Crawford Seam has become the new key to unlocking Face, she stabs him without hesitation. She later admits that she was too hasty in her decision when it is revealed that Crawford could have activated Face remotely had she not killed him. Kyôka holds deep devotion to Zeref Dragneel. Zeref as the Black Wizard himself was the one who gave birth to the Demons through the Books of Zeref and she will do what it takes to bring the world her creator wished it to be into a reality. When Erza derided Kyôka for her choice to sacrifice herself to activate Face and giving up on the path she walked with her comrades she was greatly angered, telling Erza to be silent. Kyôka holds great confidence in her abilities, proclaiming to Erza that she cannot be defeated. As Erza fought her despite Kyôka's use of her Sensation Curse, she became increasingly angered that a human would stand up to an Etherious, showing a sense of superiority like the other members of her race. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, higher in Etherious Form Name: Kyōka, The Goddess of the Slave Planet Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely several hundreds, but no more than 400) Classification: Demon, Etherious, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sensation Control, Absorption, Immortality (Type 1), Curse Manipulation (All Demons use curses as a source of their power and energy), Extrasensory Perception, Transformation, Immortality (Type 1), Statistics Amplification (Kyoka's Curse increases her power every second), Expert in unarmed combat Attack Potency: City level (Fought and damaged Erza), higher in Etherious Form (Stronger than her Base Form). ignores conventional durability with Sensation Curse Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Erza), higher in Etherious Form Lifting Strength: At least Class K, Class M in Etherious Form Striking Strength: City Class, higher in Etherious Form Durability: City level (Took attacks from Erza), higher in Etherious Form Stamina: Very high (fought Erza while activating Face, just after being tortured) Range: Several hundreds of meters with her Sensation Curse, Continental Range with her suicidal Face activation Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Quite high, skilled in combat Weaknesses: Kyôka is overconfident, she prefers to play with her enemies and the shorter the fight, the weaker she is. She also can't steal sight from someone who has magical prosthetic eyes. She is also vulnerable to Devil Slayer Magic. Notable Techniques: * Sensation Curse: As a member of Tartaros, Kyôka is stated to use a power considered superior to Magic known as a Curse. Her Curse is designed to alter a person's sensation, making it extremely effective for torture. This was shown as she was able to heighten Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet's sense of pain, making her scream in agony with every hit. Additionally, while shown only in her Etherious Form, Kyôka is capable of indiscriminately spreading her Curse to everyone around her within a considerable range through torrents of energy that were powerful enough to destroy even stone pillars. Once affected, the target feels severe pain even by a breathe of air. Furthermore, this Curse also allows Kyôka to rob a target of their five senses. * Enhancement (強化 Kyōka):''' Kyôka's Curse allows her to make people stronger; however, those who cannot withstand her Curse are killed and turned into a black paper doll-like form. Its effects are powerful enough to decimate most of Succubus Eye. However, Minerva Orland, who was the strongest Mage of Sabertooth, the former strongest Guild in Fiore, could withstand its effects, impressing Kyôka enough for her to be recruited into Tartaros. Kyôka can also use this Curse on herself to strengthen herself every second, greatly increasing the damage of her physical attacks. * '''Absorption Curse: Kyôka is able to use the same Curse as her guildmate Franmalth, employing it to absorb Seilah's Curse Power for herself in preparation for her battle with Erza. * Organic Link Magic (生体リンク魔法 Seitai Rinku Mahō):''' Kyôka is shown to be capable of using this form of Magic that allows her to fuse with Face's activation console through the control room's main Lacrima in order to speed up the Magic Pulse Bomb's detonation countdown although linking the Lacrima's enormous Magic Power with her Curse Power may risk her life to the point of death. * '''Demon Physiognomy: Contrasting her otherwise human looks, Kyôka's limbs are demonic in both appearance and abilities, granting her assets which are not human. ** Extending Claws: Kyôka possesses very long, sharp claws which she can extend far enough to carry Erza Scarlet high into the air and attack her from a considerable distance. She can utilize her claws in various ways, such as piercing an opponent's body or use as a whip. They are also durable enough to parry Erza's sword slash while she is in her Armadura Fairy. * Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu):''' Like other Etherious, Kyôka is able to transform into her true, more powerful form: her Etherious Form. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Perception Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7